Non-volatile memory devices such as Solid State Drives (SSDs) are finding new applications in consumer electronics. For example, they are replacing Hard Disk Drives (HDDs), which typically comprise rapidly rotating disks (platters). Non-volatile memories, sometimes referred to as ‘flash memories’ (for example, NAND and NOR flash devices), are used in media storage, cameras, mobile phones, mobile computers, laptop computers, USB flash drives, etc. Non-volatile memory provides a relatively reliable, compact, cost-effective, and easily accessible method of storing data when the power is off.
Flash memory controllers are used to manage the data stored in the non-volatile memory, and to act as an interface between a host and the non-volatile memory. The uncorrectable bit-error-rate (UBER) of a memory device is of great interest to circuit designers and manufacturers, and may be influenced by flash memory controllers. There is a need for new systems, methods, and techniques for decreasing the UBER of memory devices.